One Magical Kiss
by Kreakygirl76
Summary: A spell is cast on someone in Capeside


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

One Magical Kiss 

Joey rang the bell to her friend's door, for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes, before turning her face away from the chilly morning wind that was blowing across the porch. "C'mon, Jen, what's taking you so long?" she mumbled in exasperation. "It's cold out here." At the sound of the door opening, Joey whirled around and found Jen standing before her with a suitcase in her hand and a grin on her face. "It's about time, Lindley. If you had taken any longer you would have opened the door to an ice sculpture Joey."

"Oh, quit your complaining. I'm doing you a favor, remember?" Jen said as she made her way to the street and opened the trunk of her car. 

Joey hurried along behind her, adding her own bags to the trunk. "I know you are, and I really appreciate it, but I'd still like warmth."

After shutting the trunk, Jen walked over to the driver's side door and hit the unlock button on her key chain. "And I would be really happy to oblige. Climb in." The two girls got into the car and put on their seatbelts. "So, where is the B&B clan off to, anyway?"

"They're taking Alex to see Bodie's family. They weren't supposed to have any guests this weekend, but there was a last minute booking. I really do appreciate the fact that you're going with me. You're the best."

"I know…just don't you forget it," Jen said as she put the car in drive and began their trip to Capeside.

~*~*~*~

"I'm sorry. I tried to call but you guys had already left and someone didn't have her cell phone turned on," Bessie said, tossing an accusatory glance in Joey's direction as she added Alex's bag to the rest of the luggage piled in Bodie's trunk.

"Yeah," said Joey sheepishly. "Dawson has been calling me nonstop all week."

"In that case, I'd turn it off, too," said Jen with a grin. 

"Anyway, said Bessie, bringing their attention back to her. "Our only guests called this morning to cancel their reservations. You two are free to stay for the weekend if you'd like, but you don't have to. Whatever you decide to do, though, make sure you lock up when you leave."

"We will. Thanks, Bess. Have a good trip."

Bodie and Alex joined Bessie outside and said goodbye to Joey and Jen before the three of them climbed in the car and left. When the car was out of sight, Joey turned to Jen and said, "Well, you drove, so you get to decide if we go or stay."

"I think we should stay. It's been a while since we've been in Capeside, and it's not like we have anything better to do this weekend."

"So, what you're saying is that we have no boyfriends so we should just hang out around here?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. What do you want to do then?"

Jen thought for a few minutes before saying, "Let's go for a walk."

Joey looked at her friend as though she had grown a second head. "Jen, you do feel how cold it is out here, right?"

"C'mon, Jo. It'll be invigorating. I'll even buy you dinner when we get to town."

Joey thought about Jen's offer and finally said, "Okay. You talked me into it, but we better get going before I change my mind."

The two girls began walking down the driveway until Joey suddenly stopped. "You know, we'd get to town much faster if we row up to the Leery dock instead of walking the whole way around."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of walking, doesn't it, Jo?" Jen asked with a grin. "But you're right. Plus, I'll get to see my house. Grams told me that it was sold again."

They switched directions and climbed into Joey's old rowboat.  They continued to chat and joke around while they made their way to the opposite dock. When they reached the Leery house Joey tied up the boat while Jen walked ahead to check out her old home. Joey was just turning around to walk up through the yard when she heard her friend scream, and looked up to just in time to see Jen running toward the house. 

"No, no, no!" Jen yelled. "This is all wrong. They can't just change it."

Joey ran up behind her and noticed for the first time that there was scaffolding set up around her friend's old home. Apparently the new owners were adding onto the house. "They own the house, Jen. They can pretty much do whatever they want."

"Well, it's not fair," Jen pouted. They stood there for a few minutes until Jen said, "Let's go get a better look."

"Jen, I don't think…" Joey started, but Jen was already on her way to the house. Joey had no choice but to follow as Jen began looking through windows. She had just about caught up with her friend when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned her head and found herself face to face with a middle aged man with black hair and a stern look on his face. 

"What do you two think you're doing? Who are you and why are you sneaking around in my bushes?" the stranger demanded. 

At the sound of the man's voice, Jen turned around to see the new homeowner holding onto Joey. "I'm sorry, sir, my name is…Jackie. And that's my friend Jill you're holding on to," she said nervously.

"Oh, Jackie and Jill, how cute. That still doesn't explain what you're doing in my bushes."

Jen was looking at him standing there holding Joey's arm and tried to come up with an excuse for being in the bushes, when Joey suddenly exclaimed, "Sassy!"

"Sassy?" asked the man holding her.

"Yeah. She's my cat. She ran away and I thought I saw her come this way. But we didn't find her, so I guess I was wrong."

The man took a moment to think about this before finally releasing Joey's arm. "Just don't let me catch you around here again."

"Yes, sir. We're sorry to have bothered you." 

***************

Doug Witter pulled his police cruiser into Mr. Johnson's driveway and slowly got out. He was only halfway to the door when Mr. Johnson came out to greet him. "Thanks for coming out her, Officer Witter. I wouldn't have bothered you except that I'm going out of town for the weekend and there were two girls I've never seen before snooping around my bushes earlier. I was just wondering if you'd keep an eye on the place for me?"

"No problem, Mr. Johnson. I'll do a few drive-bys myself."

"Thank you, officer. The girls said their names were Jackie and Jill. Do you know them?"

"Jackie and Jill, huh? Nope. They don't sound familiar. I'll keep an eye out, though. You have a good trip."

"Thanks. I will."

Doug climbed into his car and headed into town. He would keep an eye on Mr. Johnson's house, as he had promised, but Doug was sure that it was just a couple of local kids giving the new neighbor a hard time. Things like that happened all the time in small towns like Capeside.

Doug parked the car outside the police station and got out. He was on his way inside when he noticed Jen Lindley and Joey Potter leaving Leery's Fresh Fish. He glanced at his watch, and deciding that he had time to say a quick hello, began walking toward the two friends. 

He could feel a smile take over his face as he watched Joey wave and walk in his direction. They had seen each other quite often while she was home last summer and all of her friends were off doing their own thing. They had even gone for coffee together a few times on nights that Joey hadn't had a date with her summer boyfriend. He knew that she probably still thought of him as just Pacey's brother, but Doug considered her a friend, a good friend, at that. And there had been more than one occasion over the summer when Doug had found himself wishing that he was a little bit younger so that he could have asked her out on a date himself. He knew that that was ridiculous, though, so he never said anything to anyone about it. 

"Good afternoon, ladies," he said as they met on the sidewalk. "What brings you to Capeside on this fine winter day?"

"Well, we heard that the best looking cop in Massachusetts worked here and we came to check him out," Joey said with a teasing grin. "Do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. If you're nice, maybe I'll introduce you," Doug played along. 

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, it might ruin your chances with him," Joey came back, bringing up Pacey's old joke. 

"That's very funny, Potter. Almost as funny as when Pacey does it."

"Well, I try. Seriously, though, Jen and I are staying for the weekend. How would you like to join us for a movie at the B&B tomorrow night?"

"As much as I'd love to, I'm afraid I'm on duty all night tomorrow night."

"That's a shame. We would have enjoyed your company," Jen said with a sincere smile. She was looking back and forth between Joey and Doug, trying to figure out what was going on in front of her.

"Maybe next time. Listen, I've got to get back to the station. I'll talk to you guys later. Enjoy your movie."

"We will," said Jen. "Take it easy, Doug."

***************

Jen and Joey were walking down the street again after talking to Doug and Jen turned to smile at Joey knowingly. "So…"

"So what?" Joey asked in confusion.

"You were flirting," Jen said. 

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it. You were flirting. With Doug, and he was flirting with you, too. What was going on back there?"

"Nothing. We're just friends. I mean, we spent some time together over the summer, and he's actually a great guy."

"Listen to you, singing his praises."

"C'mon, Jen. He's Pacey's brother."

"So? Joey, look at the man. He's hot."

"I know, Jen. I have looked at the man."

Jen grinned. "And?"

"And it's time to change the subject. What do you want to do when we get back?"

"I don't know. We'll think of something then." 

"Okay."

They continued to walk in silence when Jen stopped and pointed to a door front. "Would you look at that?"

Joey looked over to where her friend was pointing. "Madame Zenovich? She's still around?"

"Let's go have her tell your fortune. Maybe she can tell you what's going to happen with Dougie." 

"I don't have to pay for that. I already know that nothing is going to happen with Doug."

"Oh, come on Joey. It'll be fun."

"Jen…"

"Joey, we're going in and that's all there is to it." She grabbed Joey's arm and dragged her through the door. 

The fortune teller collected money from the girls and told Jen her fortune. When it was Joey's turn, she turned to the pretty brunette and announced that, "A tall, dark man will come into your life."

Jen got excited, but Joey looked unimpressed. "A tall, dark man, huh? And I bet he'll be coming soon?"

"Very soon."

"Okay. Thank you very much," Joey said with a tight smile before grabbing Jen and pulling her outside. 

"I think you're being very closed minded about this, Jo."

"Oh, yeah? That is the exact same fortune she gave me five years ago, Jen. She probably says the same thing every twenty fortunes or so. It's all crap."

"Whatever you say, Jo."

~*~*~*~

Having stayed up late the night before, the girls slept away most of Saturday. After dinner, they drove into town and rented some movies before settling in for the night. It was storming outside, so the both changed into their pajamas and  Jen decided to help herself to a drink from the liquor cabinet and much to her surprise, Joey had followed suit. By time the second of their three movies was over, both girls were feeling quite drunk. 

"What's Bessie going to say when she finds out that we were drinking this weekend?" 

"I won't tell her if you don't," came Joey's response. 

"Okay. You've got yourself a deal."

"I had a dream about him once, you know," Joey suddenly announced.

"About?"

"Doug. It was this summer. One night after we had coffee together. The whole time we were sitting in the café I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Then I came home and went to bed and well, you know, dreamt about him."

"So you do like him?"

"Jen, I know what you're thinking and you should just stop. We're talking about Doug, remember? Pacey's older brother. Nothing is going to happen."

"What if we put a spell on him?"

"What?"

"Remember that book of witchcraft I got when we visited Witch Island?"

"I thought that bitchy tour guide put it back?"

"Oh, yeah, she did. I took it again when she wasn't looking."

"Oh."

"Anyway, it's still hidden in my old house. All we have to do is go get it and we can put a love spell on him."

"That won't work. Besides, do you remember what happened at the house yesterday?"

"Yeah, but the owner is gone for the weekend. Remember, we saw him leave when we went back to the boat."

"Jen, we can't just break in."

"Why not? I did it before. With Dawson."

"You and Dawson broke in there? Let's go."

***************

Doug was driving past the Johnson place when he saw the weak stream of light from a flashlight coming from one of the windows. He pulled over and quickly got out of the car, reaching the house just in time to grab a pair of legs climbing out the window. He heard a female scream as he pulled the person out into the pouring rain. "You have the right to…"

"I know my rights, Doug," came Joey's voice testily.

He turned to look at her in shock as Jen began to climb out the window after her. "How's work going for you tonight, Deputy Doug?" she asked with a grin. 

He looked back and forth between the two of them, standing there in their pajamas which were drenched from the rain, and finally put two and two together. "Let me guess…Jackie and Jill?"

"In the flesh. Nice to meet ya."

"This isn't the time to be cute, Jo. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in." 

"Okay. Let's go."

"It looks like you're going to be spending the evening with us after all, Doug," Jen said as she crawled into the back of the cruiser.

**************

"I can't believe he actually locked us up," Joey complained as she and Jen stood in the jail cell, changing into the dry clothes Doug had given them.  "I mean, is what we did really that horrible?"

"We broke into someone's house, Jo. I think it's pretty bad."

"But we didn't steal anything. The only thing we took belongs to you."

Jen laughed at Joey's drunken logic. "True, but somehow I don't think the law will see it that way. Besides, Doug doesn't know we took anything."

"Which I guess is a good thing?"

"Absolutely. Now, let's see if we can find a spell for you."

"You can't be serious. Jen, we're in _jail_."

"I know that. Obviously we aren't going anywhere anytime soon, so let's at least look."

They looked through the book for a while, searching for the perfect spell to try on Doug. "I found one," Jen finally whispered excitedly. We just need a piece of paper and a red candle."

"What about the lipstick? This says we need a red lipstick print on the paper."

"Remember our 'make-overs'? You're wearing red lipstick, and probably enough to leave a nice print."

"Okay, but how are we going to get this stuff? I mean, sure, I can see Doug giving us a sheet of paper if we ask, but a candle, a red one at that, is stretching things a bit far."

"Just ask him for the damn paper. I'll think of a way to get the candle."

Joey rolled her eyes and called out, "Doug, may we please have a piece of paper?"

"For what?" came Doug's response. 

Joey looked over at Jen, who simply shrugged, indicating that Joey was on her own to come up with a reason.  She sighed before finally replying, "Well, you see…Jen and I…we've decided to confess to all of our sins. So if you'll just bring us that piece of paper, we'll start writing out that confession."

Doug was silent for a moment before Joey heard what she thought sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. "And what are you going to use to write this so called confession? Blood?"

Joey rolled her eyes. "Okay. May we please also have a pen, Officer Smart Ass?"

Doug was on his way in to give them the pen and paper when Mother Nature gave them the solution to their candle dilemma. There was a loud clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightning, which caused the lights to flicker and then go out. Doug paused, waiting for them to come back on. When that didn't happen, he turned around and walked back to his desk. "I'll have your paper in a minute. Let me just find a candle for you." 

A few minutes later, he finally came back and handed them a piece of paper and a pen, followed by a burning candle. Jen eyed the candle and smiled. "Red, huh, Doug? How romantic."

"That'll be enough out of you, Lindley. I just grabbed what I could find."

"It's fine," Joey said. "Thanks, Doug."

"You're welcome. You two have fun writing your confession. I have some paperwork to finish up and then I'll be back."

Joey waited until she was sure Doug was out of earshot before turning to Jen and saying, "Okay, lets get this over with. What do I do first?"

"Okay, you kiss the paper, leaving the lip print and then you burn the paper while chanting these lines and visualizing Doug."

"This is so stupid."

"Just do it, Joey."

"Fine," Joey kissed the paper, holding it up for Jen's inspection before placing the corner in the flame and half chanted, half whispered, "Kiss me when we meet, kiss me Douglas Witter, greet me with your lips and tell me you missed me, but most of all kiss me." She repeated the chant as she and Jen watched the paper burn.

***************

Doug sat down at his desk and smiled. He didn't really have any paperwork to do, as he had already decided not to hold Joey and Jen. He had driven out to Mr. Johnson's place and determined that nothing was broken and he knew they hadn't taken anything. So once he was sure they were sober, he was going to release them. 

He could hear them whispering in the cell and he felt himself smile. Leaning back in the chair to take a quick look, he noticed Joey drop a flaming bit of paper on the floor and step on it to extinguish it. Pushing his chair back he got to his feet and walked towards the cell.

"What are you two doing? Was that my paper that just fell to the floor in flames?"

"As a matter of fact it was. Jen and I have decided against confessing."

"Oh yeah? And why is that? I mean, as repeat offenders I thought the two of you would have a lot to confess."

"Repeat offenders?" asked Jen. "And exactly what offense have we repeated?"

"I recall a high school party that had the whole drunken group confined in this very cell."

"Wait," said Jen. "I remember that. I wasn't there that night. I was in the hospital with Henry."

"That's right," added Joey. "And I wasn't drunk. I wasn't even at the party."

"You're right, Jo. I picked you and Andie up for 'borrowing' a golf cart."

"I was borrowing it. What would I have done with a stolen golf cart?"

"I give up. We've been arguing about this for three years. I just…I give up."

"That's because you know I'm right."  
  


"If you were so right why did you spend the time behind these bars with your friends?"

"For the same reason I'm doing it now…to be close to you."

"Flirting will get you nowhere."

"Maybe not, but it could get me what I want, which is your attention," she smiled up at him.

Doug looked down at Joey, wondering where this was coming from. "You always have my attention, Josephine."

Jen sat watching the two of them flirt and smiled, happy to see Joey with a real smile on her face for the first time in months. For the next couple of hours the three of them sat around joking and having a good time until Doug finally stood up and opened the cell. "Well, I guess it's about time I let the two of you go. Don't do this again, understand?"

"Yes, Dougie," Joey said. 

He dug around in his pocket and tossed Jen his keys. "I think you're pretty much sobered up. Take my truck, I'll pick it up when I get off duty."

"Thanks. See you later, Doug," Jen said and then left the station. 

Joey walked out of the cell and looked at Doug. "Well, I guess this is it. I'm sorry we caused you so much trouble tonight."

"It's not a problem. Gave me a chance to do my job."

"Then I'm glad to have been of service."

Doug smiled and held out his arms, silently asking for a hug. Joey stepped into his arms and he closed them around her. "You take care of yourself, Jo."

She stepped back and looked up at him with a shy smile. "You too, Doug," she whispered. 

Before he could stop himself, Doug lowered his head and pressed his lips to her hers. She gave in to the kiss with a soft moan, opening her mouth to him when she felt his tongue searching for entry. By time they pulled apart, both of them were breathing heavily. Doug took a step back and began mumbling, "I'm sorry. I…"  
  


"Yeah, I know," Joey said quietly.

"You make sure you come back to visit Capeside again soon, okay?" 

"I will," said Joey and with that she leaned forward and kissed Doug's cheek before running out to join Jen in the truck. _I definitely will_.

The End 


End file.
